PTB - SU 2013
by MsRSX
Summary: This will be a place for all my PTB SU assignments this year. Warning: Not for those under 18, or anyone easily offended :)


**This was written as an assignment for PTB Smut University. All errors are mine, I am terrible with grammar but hopefully this is not too painful.**

**I think my style can best be described as - Perve Swerve Style 2 – The Naughty by Nature**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Bella, love, come on. You need to hunt." Edward stands at the bottom of the stairs looking up on me as I stand frozen in the middle of the flight.

For the first time something appealed to me more than hunting. I always wanted Edward's body but when I needed to feed seeking blood was my first desire. The burning in my throat was intense and uncomfortable, but I could focus my mind around it to the man standing below me.

"Come up here for a second. I want to show you something." I call to him and bite my lower lip.

Edward chuckles; it's become something of a joke between us. My attention span needs some work, and the slightest distraction will have me off in a different direction. He indulges my distraction and is next to me in a moment.

"Of course." He whispers in my ear, his breath in my ear igniting something deep in the pit of my stomach. "What is it?"

I smile up at him innocently, "There's something I'd like to do before we hunt." I move a hand to the bottom of his shirt, and run my fingers lightly along the width of his hips.

He quirks an eyebrow up at me in surprise. "Before?" His arousal is almost instant. Feeling him harden under my fingers makes me want him inside of me as soon as possible.

Edward dips his head to kiss my collar bone, and I close my eyes to enjoy the sensations running through me. He trails light kisses up to my ear, and I sigh as tingled radiate through my body.

I nod in answer to his question and grab his hair to pull his mouth to mine. "Yes, now."

He breaks away from me slightly to make eye contact with me, and searches my eyes to determine how serious I am. "Well, I can't really argue with that." He chuckles and runs a hand down to my waist. "Let's head back to the room then." He turns to head back up the stairs.

"No!" my voice is louder then I intended so I try again. "No." I grab his arms and pull him down to stand on the stair below me. "Here" I lean forward to nip at his neck "Now."

Edward does not need any further encouragement and circles him arms around my waist and uses the weight of his body to push my down to lay up the stairs. "Right here?" he runs his fingers along the sides of my breasts. "What exactly is it that you want? I can't see his face but I know from the tone of his voice that he is smirking, as he challenges me to say what I want aloud.

"You" I squirm under him as I try to get more friction against him.

"You'll have to be more specific" his tone is demanding, but his lips against mine are soft.

"Edward, you know…" I whine.

"I want to hear you say it." He sucks my earlobe into his mouth quickly. "I want to hear all those filthy words coming out of your mouth."

_Edward wants me to talk dirty to him!_ As soon the thought occurs to me and I immediately want to give him what he wants. I want to encourage Edward to stop treating me with 'respect' and 'like a lady' in some ways. "I want you to fuck me on the stairs." I decided to put it bluntly, and I am rewarded by a tightening of him grip on me. "I want to feel your cock in me." His response spurs me on and I find that I am enjoying the dirty talk.

Edward tears the t-shirt off of me and runs his thumbs over my nipples. "Ah, so you'd like me to stick my dick in my tight little pussy?" he teases. My hips buck up to meet him trying to satisfy my urge for him more than any other in that moment. "Impatient, aren't you?"

"Fuck, please Edward." My impatience is showing.

"Well, when you ask so nicely…" his voice trails off.

He cups each of my breasts fully in each hand and dips his mouth down to suck each nipple in turn. I can feel the heat of his mouth through the lace of my bra. I want so much more and grunt in impatience. Edward appeases me by adding a hand to twist one nipple between two fingers while his mouth nibbles and sucks the other. In a few minutes I am moaning and arching my back towards him.

"More" I plead with him, wanting to feel more of him.

He trails a hand down toward the waistline of my jeans and quickly tears them from my body. So that he can run a finger along the middle of my cotton panties. "So wet." His voice is full of reverence. "So fucking beautiful." he continues to tease me through the thin barrier of my underwear, as I squirm under him. "I can't wait to get inside of you."

He moves away from me and slides down a step so he is in a better position to kiss my stomach. He slowly works his way below my belly button making sure to kiss every inch of my skin. As he works closer to my pussy the tickling sensation between my legs becomes more intense, and I buck my hips towards him. I want to hurry him along, and I am rewarded to an almost silent chuckle from Edward.

"Oh fuck, fuck please." My patience for slow and gentle is running out. All I want in this moment is Edward, inside of me. "More, please" I beg.

Edward responds by dipping his mouth to my panties and using his teeth to rip them off of me. "Is this enough Bella?" he sinks back down to lick slow circles around my clit. Edward plunges two fingers inside of me pumping in and out slowly. He makes the 'come here' motion with the fingers inside of me, and laps up the moisture coating me.

"Ugggmmmhhh" I gasp, as I feel the beginnings of my orgasm unwinding inside of me. I ride out my climax, as I ride his face and fingers until the end. "More!" I try to sit up and pull him to me.

"More?" Edward teases me, as he flicks his tongue slowly against me. "What else could you want?" He wiggles his finger inside of me making me gasp.

"You..." I pant "inside of me" I try again to pull him up to me "right now".

"Well, I never could deny you anything." He pulls his fingers out of me and slides up my body.

Quickly, he lines himself up with my entrance and grips his dick with one hand. He uses the head of his dick to spread the wetness gathered between my legs along his length. The sensation of his smooth skin sends tingles down to my toes, and I tug at him hips hoping he will finally give me what I want. I don't need to wait too long, as he enters me and slides himself inch by inch inside of me, causing my moans to get louder.

He starts pumps slowly in and out of me, but never withdraws himself fully. "God you feel so good. Perfect, you're fucking perfect." He picks up his pace, and I struggle to keep my eyes open.

I move to meet his thrusts, as I try to get him deeper inside of me. Edward helps by moving my legs up towards my shoulders, so he could have better access to me. He hits the spot inside of me that makes me see stars, and I find myself a few fingers down to my clit adding to the feeling. When I can't hold onto the sensation anymore my muscles clench, and the pleasurable waves course through me.

"It feels amazing to feel you cumming all around me." Edwards pounds into me deeply "You're so tight already, but the way you squeeze me…" his voice drifts off, as he closes his eyes and drives into me faster.

His faces twists into an almost pained expression as he lets out a sound that is a cross between a growl and a groan. In a moment I can feel him cumming inside of me, as his dick becomes slick with our mixed juices. He drops his forehead against mine and slows his movements. We stay that way for a time before he withdraws from me and leans back from me.

"Wow." He grins at me. "That was…it was amazing."

"It was, lets hunt!" my mind back on the blood and my hunger again.

I turn to race back up the stairs and to the bedroom to get a new outfit as he mutters. "Newborns!" and chuckles.


End file.
